Safe and Sound Within Your Arms
by Moon Child97
Summary: "What if I'm just a monster at heart?" He said bitterly, "What if I hurt you?" I laughed at that, and he glared at me. "I don't believe you could. You love me too much," I answered, and to my surprise, he got a funny look on his face. He looked away and I frowned. "Hey...I was just-" But before I could finish, he grabbed me and kissed me fiercely, and I simply stopped thinking.


**Disclaimer: I don't own LOSH or any of its characters, so let's just get that straight. I only own my two little oc's, so there. **

**Summary: When love comes in the form of a shapeshifter and a temperamental wolf, how do you handle it? For Xenia and Cassia, things won't be easy for them to juggle saving the world and falling in love. But hey, what's life without a couple of bumps? **

**Please R & R! **

_**Safe and Sound Within Your Arms**_

"Please don't do this to me!" Lightning Lad begged, his light blue eyes filled with pain. "We don't exactly have a choice here," Saturn Girl chided, raising a slim blonde eyebrow at her on-again off-again boyfriend, crossing her arms over her chest. "But... they're so boring!" He groaned, and Brainiac chuckled. "Actually, there have been some candidates from planets that seem very interesting, as do their powers." Lightning Lad groaned and plopped down on his chair, propping his head on his hand. "Great... now we're all going to have to sit through about a million auditions from people with lame powers," he sighed, and Phantom Girl chuckled. "Aw, it's not so bad," She amended, but he only ignored her. This was going to be very long... and very painful.

**_X-O-X-O-X~~~~X-O-X-O-X_**

"NEXT!"

The doors opened and a young woman came in, a small smile gracing her lips. She had lightly tanned skin that contrasted to her large midnight eyes filled with calm intelligence. "Rough day ladies and gents?" She asked, tilting her head to one side. He inspected her through narrowed eyes as his gaze traveled over her body. She had grown since he had last seen her... which had been six years ago. Her hair had been short back then, cut in a jagged pixie style; but now it hung like a lavendar mane around her shoulders. Her eyes, a startling green, were fringed with long black lashes that brushed against her cheeks every time she blinked, making her look more mature, piercing and filled with intelligence. Her body was curvy, like an hourglass, with legs that were long and graceful, like a gazelle. He noticed that she wore a silver sweater and jeans, something auditionees usually wore... which was kind of refreshing. "Name?" Superman X asked, and she grinned. "If your taking about my superhero one... I don't have one. I just go by Xenia... but people back home have started calling me the Shadow Assassin. Not that I've killed anyone," she added with a chuckle, and his lips turned up in smirk. Witty. "What's your power?" Lightning Lad asked, resting his head on his arms as she placed her hands on her hips. "Really want to know?" She asked, and Cham piped up, "Yeah!"

She laughed at Cham and beckoned with her hand. "Care to help my demonstration? It'd be terrible dull if I just show you my powers." Cham grinned and jumped down to the ground where she stood, flexing his muscles. "Ready?" He asked, and she smiled. "Of course." He watched as Cham attacked first with a right hook that would have caught her in the temple, had she not anticipated it and ducked down. But instead of knocking Cham's legs out from under him, as anyone would have done, she pressed her palms against the floor, a purple glow spreading from them. Her sclerae turned back and she rolled to the side, palms thrust outward, enveloped in violet light. A black mist seeped up from the floor, turning into ghostly spectres that circled around Cham. Once distracted from evading the ghosts, Cham forgot all about who he really was supposed to be fighting: the girl. She leapt from above and she summoned a black mini-tornado that slammed against the shapeshifter's chest, knocking him to the ground. He watched as she snapped her fingers, and the ghosts disappeared back into the ground, her eyes reverting back to normal. "Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, and with a wave of her hand all the damage was repaired. "That was pretty good..." Saturn Girl murmured, and he snorted back a snicker. Pretty good? She had laid Cham on his back in a minute.

"Thanks. The power to control the dark element Nether takes a lot of self-control and practice." she said, crossing her arms over her chest with a sly smile. Her gaze slid to him and she lifted an eyebrow as their eyes locked. They assessed each other silently, until she chuckled and turned away. "So... I guess I'll go wait outside for the results. Lots of other people to interview," She said with a chuckle, and with a wave she walked out. He watched her sashay from the room, and Cham leapt up beside him. "Like what you see?" Cham said with a nudge and a wink, and he rolled his eyes. "No." But in truth, he was remembering from when they had crossed paths six years ago... in a very different circumstance...

_***Flashback***_

_"Get the hell away from me!" She snarled as the men cornered her in the alleyway, her eyes filled with rage. He watched from above as they circled around her, saying vulgar things. She fought them off as long as she could, until finally they pinned her down. He leapt down and knocked them all away from her, hiding in the shadows to prevent being seen. Seeing his ferocity, the disgusting men turned tail and fled. He turned and saw that the girl had fallen to her knees, tears pouring from her eyes. "I... I was almost raped," she kept repeating, sobs wracking her shoulders, and he hesitated. He should leave her here to find her way home... but something about seeing this girl cry made him stop. He walked over to her, careful to avoid the light and said, "You'll be fine." He placed a hand on her head and felt a tremor run through her. She lifted her head and those startling green eyes met his... and he saw only vulnerability. She looked so lost... so afraid... and he could tell the earlier bravery was just a façade. He stepped away and they stared at each other, a fragile silence stretching between them. "Thank you..." she whispered, and he blinked slowly. "You should go home. The streets aren't safe," he said, and with that, he turned and ran from her, into the night from where he came..._

**_*End Flashback*_**

He sighed and rested his head on his hand. She didn't seem to recognize him... but after all, it had been six long years. He wouldn't be surprised if she even remembered that night at all. But at least he had saved her... that was all that mattered.

**_X-O-X-O-X~~~~X-O-X-O-X_**

_(Xenia's POV)_

"So... do you think we got in?" My best friend Cassia asked excitedly, her shoulder length orange hair quivering as she bounced on the balls of her feet, light blue eyes absorbing everything. "Perhaps..." I said quietly, looking around at those gathered to audition. Some look scared... some look nervous... and others just look overconfident. "Oh!" Cassia exclaimed and grabbed my arm, digging her nails in as her grip tightens. "They're here to announce who got in!" I smiled and gently took her hand off my arm. "Thanks Cass, but your nails... they hurt," I whispered, and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry," She apologized, but promptly shut up when Lightning Lad came to the podium with a piece of paper in his hands. "It is my honor to announce that the newest members of the Legion are as follows:..." He paused for effect and I can hear my heart thumping wildly in my chest. "Silk Pearl... Fortune Comet... Venom Bane...Iron Dynamo... Photon Enchantress... and..." Cassia squealed and we grabbed each other in a hug, though my heart felt as heavy as lead. Cassia was in... and there was only one place left. The chance of me getting in as well was one in fifty. Cassia's grip tightened and I bit my lip as we waited with bated breath to see who would be the last Legionnaire.

"... the final member is... Xenia Kassel!"

All the breath seemed to rush out of my lungs and I felt the world fade away. No way... that was impossible. He didn't just say... oh my god! HE SAID MY NAME! Cassia screamed and hugged me tighter as I just stood there, my mouth dropped open. "Come on!" Cassia shouted, and she drags me through the crowd to stand by the stage. "Welcome to the Legion of Superheroes," Saturn Girl said, and I feel my lips lift up into a grin. This is so unreal. Cassia and I looked at each other and laughed, my heart feeling lighter than air. The other four congratulate us and then we break apart to look at the Legion... our teammates. "Come on, you guys have to be sworn in and given your rings," Chameleon Boy says, sidling up to Cassia, who blushed and looked away. He smiled and offered his arm, and to my surprise she takes it with a shy smile. I grinned and trailed behind them, surprised to find that a young man who looks more like a wolf than a man walking beside me. Timberwolf, I believed he was called. "Hello," I said quietly, and he glanced at me. "Hey," he responded, and I feel our hands brush each other's briefly. He flinched at the contact and moves away slightly, and I frowned. What was his problem? But before I could ask him, we entered the HQ and my eyes widened. "Woah... way cool," I murmured as I looked around, taking in as much as I could. So amazing... and so breathtaking. Not to mention unreal. Timberwolf and the others walked ahead to a raised platform where I guessed we would be sworn in, and I felt my stomach clench from nerves. Cassia grabbed my arm and we exchanged an excited glance. Time for the oaths. Cassia volunteered to go first, practically wriggling in excitement, and I smiled as she walked up with no fear, no hesitation, though I did see her glance at Chameleon Boy and see her cheeks turn pink. Superman X, or Kell-El comes up and they both raise their right hands. She repeats the oath after him and I can tell she's nervous, but covering it up well. "To the Legion of Super-Heroes, I make this solemn pledge: to use my powers for good, to fight for justice and protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and to keep their secrets safe. I choose a new name to honor the heroes of the past. I am Photon Enchantress!"

We clapped as she received a flight ring and belt, marking her as an honorary member of the Legion, and when she leaps down, she grabbed my hand and pushed me forward. "Your turn!" She called, and I shot her a dirty look. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves and walk up where Superman X is waiting, and good lord is he intimidating! I stopped in front of him and I feel a tremor run through me as our eyes meet. His eyes are lighter than mine, glowing and intense, while his sclerae are black... like mine do when I activate my powers. "Repeat after me," he commanded, and I blink. Here we go.

"To the Legion of Superheroes."

"To the Legion of Superheroes..."

"I make this solemn pledge."

"I make this solemn pledge..."

"To use my powers for good, to fight for justice."

"To use my powers for good, to fight for justice..."

"And protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and keep their secrets safe."

"And protect the innocent, to aid my fellow Legionnaires in times of peril, and keep their secrets safe..."

"I choose a name to honor heroes of the the past. I am..."

"I choose a name to honor heroes of the past..."

I hesitated for a moment as my brain desperately sorted through the names that I had prepared beforehand, hoping that they didn't sound silly. But at last, one came to mind that sounded a little better than any of my other choices, and I sucked in a breath.

"I am Midnight Mage!"

Cassia whooped as I was given my ring and belt, and when I stepped down, I felt someone staring at me. I looked around and saw that from across the stage, Timberwolf was indeed looking at me, but once he saw me notice he looked away. Cham stood next to him and whispered something with a smirk, and Timberwolf glared at the smaller guy, who shrugged and waggled his eyebrows at his friend. I looked down at my ring and felt pride rush through my entire body. This was it. I was an official member of the Legion of Superheroes. And there was no going back.

**(Later)**

"Come on Nia! You've got to have a cool costume! You can't go out fighting bad guys in jeans!" Cassia said as she dragged me along to find Saturn Girl, who had told us that we needed something for suitable and more durable for battle. "I know," I sighed, and frowned down at my outfit. Sure, it may not have been the most inspiring, but it was comfortable, and I liked my jeans. I could move better in them. We stopped at a large room and I knocked. "Come in," Saturn Girl called, and the doors slid open to reveal a room with nothing but clothes. Our mouths dropped open, and the older girl laughed. "I know, it's a lot to take in. But come in and we'll get your measurements, as well as an outfit. For a few minutes we looked around the room, picking out a proper superhero costume, and I could feel excitement bubbling in my chest. After we had selected some choices, we went and tried them on, Cassia insisting to go first. After a few definite 'no' outfits, she came out in a magenta leather crop top and a leather mini-skirt of the same color, a black belt tied around her waist, thigh high violet boots with three-inch heels, black fingerless gloves, and a short purple cape. A definite yes. Saturn Girl and I nodded, and Cassia squealed in delight, hugging me tightly. I pried her off and went into the dressing room with two choices that had appealed to me. The first was a dark navy vest with a black mini-skirt and navy tights that were tucked into black knee-high boots, with black gloves and a black cape to match. Cassia promptly shot it down, saying it wasn't "me" enough, and I had to agree.

When I came out in the second choice, however, Cassia grinned in delight and said, "Oh yeah. Totally you." I smiled and looked at myself in the mirror, smoothing my hands over the clothes. This one was a black sleeveless dress with a sweetheart neckline, the skirt slit up the sides almost up to my hips. Grey tights with three slashes in them covered my legs, tucked into black ankle boots with three-inch heels. A grey belt hung around my waist, a black cape clasped around my throat, and black fingerless gloves covered my hands, coming up to the middle of my forearm. I liked this one more. But before Cassia and I could celebrate, an alarm went off and Saturn Girl shot to her feet, pink eyes narrowed. "That's the emergency alarm. Let's go!" She flew out the room, and Cassia looked at me in surprise. Our first mission! I grinned and winked at my best friend. "Come on girl! Don't want to be the last one on the battlefield!" And with that, we flew off to go fight our first battle as Legionnaires.


End file.
